Dancing Slippers
by sappheiros
Summary: Once every week, Sakura wakes up with blistered and bleeding feet and inexplicably worn out slippers by her bedside. Twelve men ranging from princes and nobles to heroes and bounty hunters come to try their hand in discovering the princess' secret. Problem is: even Sakura doesn't know the answer. "...You're all fools."
1. Prologue

**I've been brainstorming about this for a while, so I'm glad that I finally started writing this and uploaded it to fanfic. I got inspired by Jessica Day George's "**_**Princess of the Mignight Ball"**_**, but I wanted to give it and the traditional story of 'The Twelve Dancing Princesses' a bit of a twist, and of course, in a Naruto style. Well, enjoy! **

**I don't own Naruto or any other fairytales mentioned in this, but hey, it's fanfiction! ;)**

**~sappheiros**

* * *

**Prologue**

"Sakura, why are your slippers so worn out? You're not dancing in private are you?" Jiraiya chuckled good-naturedly as he picked up his five-year old daughter. She giggled as he twirled her around and started doing a waltz around the child's room. A blonde woman stood at the doorway, smiling at the scene before her. "If you want to dance, you should save it for your daddy! Isn't that right, Tsunade?" He asked as he did another turn.

Tsunade just smirked in reply. Once the impromptu dance was over, she took her daughter into her arms despite her husband's childish protest. Sakura just laughed.

"I don't know how my slippers got like that." She said as her laughter settled down. The sun began to set, casting the room in an orange and pinkish glow.

"Well, I suppose it's nothing to be so worked up about. It's getting late, let's put you to bed shall we?" Tsunade said as she tucked her daughter in. Both father and daughter answered with a disappointed 'Aww', but complied nonetheless. Despite the cocoon of blankets, Sakura could not lay still. She squirmed and puffed out her cheeks in annoyance, much to her parents' amusement. Once she caught her father's eyes, she broke out into a grin.

"Daddy, tell me a story!"

"Alright," Jiraiya replied as he ruffled his daughter's pink tresses.

* * *

_Once there was a princess, with golden hair and eyes like honey, who accidentally dropped her necklace as she was playing near a well. She was sad and began to cry. Out of nowhere, a voice spoke to her._

"_Why are you crying beautiful lady?"_

_The princess was shocked to hear a voice, but thought she might as well answer__―_

* * *

"Was the princess crazy, daddy? Mommy said it's a bit weird if you talk to yourself."

"Yes, honey, the princess was a bit crazy. But it was okay since there was a voice talking to her. Anyway,"

* * *

"_I'm not crying! I'm just angry since my necklace fell into the well," the princess denied. She glared at the well, but was surprised to see a toad jump out. Even more surprising was that the toad spoke to her._

"_I can get your necklace back if you want. But what are you willing to give in return?"_

_She thought she was becoming delusional. After all, toads didn't talk. But, there was no harm in playing along with this hallucination and so the princess rolled her eyes and scoffed in reply, "My eternal gratitude."_

"_Sorry, but as pleasant as that sounds, I'm afraid it won't be enough," the toad chuckled. "I'll get your necklace, but I will be the one to choose my reward." And so the toad hopped back into the well. A minute later, it came back, holding the necklace in its mouth. The princess was relieved to see her necklace and took it back from the toad._

"_You actually got it back!" The smile on her face was breathtakingly beautiful. However, it disappeared as soon as it came. "What is it that you want in return?" She turned to the toad, but was caught off guard. The toad jumped to the princess' face and stole a kiss from her pink lips! Suddenly, the toad turned into a handsome man, with long hair that gleamed like starlight. He took a step back as he held her by the shoulders and grinned boyishly._

"_Just a kiss from a beautiful girl such as yourself."_

_Now, the man thought that the princess would surely fall in love with him after that kiss. Unfortunately for him, he didn't know that the princess had a huge temper and monstrous strength to match._

* * *

"The princess was a monster?" Sakura cried, hysterical at the idea of having monsters in a story. Tsunade winced while Jiraiya tried to calm down his daughter.

"No! If she were, then the man wouldn't have kissed her. The princess was just _as strong as a monster_. Now if you want me to finish the story, you have to stop interrupting."

"Okay."

* * *

_Instead of melting into the man's loving kiss, the fair princess punched him and sent him flying into a nearby tree. Angered and embarrassed, she left the area, stomping all the way back to her home. The man, who had a large bump forming on his head, realized two things that day: Never underestimate women. And another was that he fell in love with the princess who could knock him unconscious with a single punch._

_It took many tries and many bruises, but the man eventually won the princess' heart. They married and it was a long time before the princess-turned-queen could bear a child. But the new king and queen prayed for a miracle, and soon their prayers were answered. When the cherry blossoms first started to bloom, the queen gave birth to a beautiful baby girl. And that is where I can say that they lived happily ever after. The end._

* * *

"So what did you think of the story?"

"It was nice, but it can't be over yet!" Sakura argued as she sat up. Sometime during the course of the story, she managed to break free of her blankets.

"Why is that, Sakura?" asked Tsunade as she quirked a brow. She tucked her daughter back in, but this time gave the girl some space to move.

"The new princess didn't get to find a prince yet!" Her parents glanced at each other and chuckled.

"You're right. It's not over yet, because the new princess' story is still being made. However, I think you should be the one to continue her story. When you can think of a proper ending, make sure your father and I will be the first to hear it. Deal?" Her daughter nodded vigorously, already planning on how the new story will continue. Tsunade smiled at her beloved child's enthusiasm. "Now go to sleep Sakura, it's already way past your bedtime." Tsunade said as she kissed her daughter goodnight. The sky had turned a midnight blue with stars dusting every inch of it. The five-year old soon fell into a peaceful slumber as her parents left her room.

Once out in the hall, Tsunade turned to her husband and gave a light punch to his shoulder. "I was _not _crazy."

"Yes I know. But if anyone else were there at the time, then they'd think otherwise." Jiraiya laughed. As he took her by the waist and led her to their room, a thoughtful look crossed his features. "How do you think she'll continue the story?"

"You mean Sakura?"

"Yeah. She's got a great imagination like me, but her personality seems to take after you." Jiraiya shuddered a bit. This went unnoticed by Tsunade.

"You're point?" She asked with a tight smile, already feeling a vein popping. Jiraiya just grinned cheekily at her.

"I _almost_ feel sorry for her inevitable prince."

* * *

**I debated with myself on whether or not to add more, but decided that this is enough. It **_**is **_**a prologue after all. Compliments, critics/flames, opinions, and just reviews in general are welcome, but please maintain some level of respect, as is fair. Thanks for taking the time to read!**


	2. Proposition

**I'm pretty excited about this, but I just want to say in advance that I may not update as frequently as I would want to. I won't go into details, because you are currently staring at the computer screen expecting a story. I won't deprive you of that, so I'll keep this short. Anyway, enjoy! **

**~sappheiros**

* * *

"Sakura!" Jiraiya bellowed at his only daughter. He wasn't the type of man to be angered so easily. Compared to his late wife, he was the calm one, although the comparison was no contest. Standing before her father, Sakura winced at his tone as she continued to stare at the floor. _'The maids had done a good job.' _She acknowledged.

"I admit that I found it amusing the first time it happened. You were only five, after all. But this has got to _stop_!" He waved a worn out slipper under her nose. It was her dancing slipper, her _new_ one at that. It was made of red satin, but the pink beads that _used to_ adorn the toe and heel, clung on with little hope, and there was a hole in the toe area.

"Sakura, look at me," her father said sternly. She breathed out a sigh and looked her father in the eye. "This…whatever you'd like to call it has been going on for twelve years! First, your slippers would be inexplicably worn twice a year. And then it became like that after every three months, and then every month, every _twice _a month, and now every week!" He tossed the slipper to the side and ran a hand through his white hair.

"We used to think that the maids were using them, but your shoes couldn't fit. And on the mornings when we discovered your worn slippers, we'd find you in bed with feet covered in blisters." He stared her in the eye, finding her expression hollow and lifeless. His eyes softened at that. "It's troublesome just trying to get you to wear a dress and I know you wouldn't force yourself to dance if you didn't want to. I know my own daughter, so I know you're not the type to sneak out every night. There haven't been any formal occasions that required you to dance either. So I'll ask again, how is it that you always manage to wear out brand new slippers in one night?"

Sakura avoided her father's gaze as memories flooded her head.

* * *

_A pained cry broke the peaceful morning. "Mommy! Daddy!" Sakura cried as she tried to walk out of her room, barefoot. Her parents immediately rushed to her aid._

"_What is it? Sakura, what happened to you feet?" Tsunade asked worriedly as she crouched down to inspect her daughter's blistered toes and heels. As she carried her daughter back to her small bed, Jiraiya noticed their daughter's worn out slippers underneath the furniture._

"_Sakura, were you dancing?"_

"_No, I wasn't," She cried as her mother bandaged her feet. She caught her father's look of disbelief. "I don't know how my slippers got like that, Daddy! I don't know how my feet got like this either!"_

…

"_This has gone on for too long," Jiraiya stated. His wife nodded beside him. It's been three years since that fateful morning. "Sakura, this is the third time _this_ year that you've woken up to blistered feet and tattered shoes, which were brand new. We need you to tell us how you always managed to wear out you slippers in one night."_

"_I told you, I don't know."_

"_You're not somehow dancing in your sleep, are you? Don't you remember anything that might have happened last night?" Tsunade asked, concern laced in her voice. She had to bandage her daughter's feet earlier that morning. Compared to the first time, the injury wasn't as severe. Sakura closed her eyes tightly, trying to remember what happened._

"_I went to sleep. After that, it's all blank. I couldn't see anything, but I could hear some music. I'm not sure what instruments were playing, though."_

"_Is that it?"_

"_For a brief second, I remember seeing a flash of purple and a tall shadow of someone, but I didn't feel scared." Sakura opened her eyes, only to see her father looking thoughtful and that the usual pink of her mother's face __had disappeared_. "Is something wrong with me?"

"_No! Don't ever think that way about yourself." Tsunade reprimanded, color finally being restored back to her cheeks. She shook her head to recompose herself. "We'll try and see if we can stop all this." _

_A maid was to be stationed in Sakura's bedroom every night. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary, but exactly three months later, a maid woke up to the sound of Sakura crying about her feet again._

"_I just don't understand. If she were to leave or do anything, I would've heard her," the maid testified. A guard was soon posted just outside her door each night. When the time came that the slippers were worn out and the princess had woken up crying once more, even the guard was left baffled._

"_No one came in or out once she was put to bed."_

…

"_Mommy, please! D-don't fall asleep yet! You still n-need to hear the new princess' story," Sakura hiccupped. "I-I still haven't f-figured out how she's g-going to live happily ever a-after yet. M-mommy, please! DON'T GO!" The ten-year old wailed as she cried into her dying mother's chest. Jiraiya sat at Tsunade's bedside, clutching her right hand tightly in his larger ones. A tear fell from his dark eyes and soon more flowed down in succession._

"_Oh Sakura," Tsunade breathed, using her free hand to stroke her daughter's pink locks. "I know that the princess will grow into a fine young woman. Continue your story; your father will still hear it. Be strong like mommy." She raised her daughter's chin to look her in the eye. "I love you, my little blossom." _

_She looked to her husband, her eyes full of sorrow, but at the same time with contentment and every bit of love that she held for him. "I am so sorry for all that I've done, and yet you were always giving your love to me. Thank you for everything, Jiraiya. You and Sakura are the greatest gifts of my life. I love you…so much." Jiraiya picked up her weak hand, the same one that once held so much strength, and kissed it gingerly. "Take care of her." She took a sharp intake of breath. _

_Tears stopped flowing as they watched the woman in her last few seconds. Honey colored eyes disappeared behind pale eyelids as a single tear rolled down her cheek. With a smile on her face, Tsunade breathed out her last message. "I'll always be watching you both…"_

…

"_Daddy, please! Why won't you believe me?" Sakura cried as she clung to her father, pleading with him to believe that she had no idea how her slippers always managed to wear themselves out. Her tears flowed endlessly as her father would not meet her gaze. It's been a month since the queen passed away, yet the wounds were still fresh._

_Jiraiya closed his eyes tightly and muttered through clenched teeth. "_Enough _Sakura…just, _please_. That's enough." _

_The pinkette's hold on her father's arm slackened, allowing him to break free and walk away from his teary-eyed daughter. But as he turned away, the child noticed that look in her father's eyes; one that he thought went unnoticed by his daughter. There was that look of pain in his eyes, the same one from a month ago. But even more than that, was a look of disbelief, and perhaps…regret? No. It was _disappointment_. It was then that Sakura knew that her father wanted to believe her…but he couldn't find it in his heart to do so. All she could do now was stare at her father's retreating back._

"…_Father."_

* * *

"…My answer from all those years ago remains the same, father. So please…just stop asking me how!" She shouted as she finally looked up to meet her father's eyes. His eyes widened in surprise. Sakura winced once more, knowing that she had crossed a line; but she couldn't back down now, could she?

"You're right. I wouldn't force myself to dance if I didn't want to. And because I have to wake up every week to the sight of bleeding feet, which I have no idea as to _how _it even happened, I'm starting to hate the idea of dancing!"

"Sakura, I only want to help. You think I enjoy seeing you look so pained?" Jiraiya asked. She took a step back in shock.

"Of course I don't," Sakura said, looking genuinely surprised. She regained her composure and squared her shoulders. "All of you have already tried to help, but let's face it father. We can't fix what we don't know." Jiraiya was about to protest, but Sakura cut him off.

"As I've said, even I don't know how all this is happening, but it's _my_ problem. I'll fix it _myself_." Her jade eyes were determined. Jiraiya breathed out in exasperation.

"You're going to need new slippers. We'll be having guests coming soon." Not wanting to hear his daughter's protest, Jiraiya left to go speak with the Council.

* * *

None of the members of the royal family liked the Council, which was completely fine, seeing as none of the Council really cared for any of them either. Basically, the feelings were pretty mutual.

Tsunade was the only heir for the previous royal family. Growing up, the Council had always been a pain for her. Jiraiya, on the other hand, was a noble from another land. It was never publicly detailed, but the story was that Tsunade had indirectly saved Jiraiya's life when they first met and the nobleman was immediately smitten with her. After years of wooing on Jiraiya's part, the two finally married, with Jiraiya ruling as Tsunade's equal when she ascended the throne.

Once the couple bore Sakura, Tsunade always made sure to protect her from the Council, who always seemed to try to manipulate the poor girl. Fortunately, Sakura was like a second Tsunade, so there really was nothing to worry about. Jiraiya taught Sakura basic ethics as well as when to speak and when to hold her tongue. Sakura was seven when she had first ranted about and criticized the Council during one of their private family times. She had made her mother teary-eyed with pride.

As for Jiraiya, well, he never really _disliked_ the Council, but he did find them unhelpful and rather untrustworthy for the most part. Instead, he chose to either ignore or tolerate them, ensuring they be kept in line. And today was when they finally stepped out of that line. His mouth formed a grim line as he stared at the three elderly members seated before him.

"We've already sent word to the other lands concerning your daughter and her midnight flings," Homura, one of the male council members, scoffed on the last word. "Apparently, there are several heirs who find the mystery of the princess' weekly larks rather alluring, and are willing to try their hand in discovering her secret."

Jiraiya set his jaw and replied heatedly. "Although Sakura's _predicament_ remains a mystery, I can assure you that she is not having any _'flings'_ as you have so lightly put it. The princess remains determined to solve this problem on _her own_ and I have complete faith in my daughter. So tell me Council, why exactly have you proceeded with this plan, _despite_ my opposition?"

"The princess is turning seventeen, and thus is a ripe age for marriage," replied Koharu, the only female in the group.

"Please," Jiraiya snorted. "If this is about having some prince or noble of your choosing take the throne, it's a plan doomed to fail. Sakura is too independent to actually accept any sort of marriage proposal." _'Plus she's too hotheaded of a princess to attract any of those stuck up royals. Not that I mind.'_ Jiraiya thought.

"Let me finish, Jiraiya-sama. Not only is this an excellent way of finding another ruler, it is also a way to finally stop the civilians' incessant chattering and gossip about the young heir."

To anyone else outside the palace walls, this statement could've been mistaken as the Council's way of looking out for the young princess. But to Jiraiya, he knew that the Council thought of Sakura's behavior as a reflection of their teachings. To them, Sakura's supposed 'flings' meant that the Council has no influence over the royal family, or worse: that the Council actually supports such scandalous outings. _'Those egotistical bastards.'_

"Save it, Utatane-san. We cannot convince him despite such valid reasons," said Danzo. He was a power crazed man who had been eyeing the throne even before Tsunade was born.

"Glad to know you're finally starting to understand us more." Jiraiya raised a suspicious brow.

"Oh, don't worry; there isn't much to learn in the first place." He smirked arrogantly as Jiraiya clenched his fists underneath the table. Danzo folded his hands and tucked it underneath his scarred chin. "If you cannot agree to these terms, then perhaps you're willing to compromise?" Jiraiya narrowed his eyes, but urged him to continue. "Your daughter is a beautiful flower indeed. It's a shame that this particular flower is starting to wilt."

"What are you trying to say?"

"You seem to be content; sitting idly by and watching her suffer. How does it feel, knowing you could do nothing for her as she faces these trials? Face it Jiraiya, she is the spitting image of Tsunade and thus serves as your only reminder of her. The evidence shows that she is dancing, and her dancing once every week leaves her exhausted. If you paid attention to the pattern, it is only a matter of time when she will dance _every night. _Will you sit by and risk losing _another_ important person in your life?"

Jiraiya grit his teeth as his eyes darkened. The Council sneered in triumph, aware that they had managed to get through to the king.

"You _can_ do something to help your little girl. All you have to do is cooperate."

"…What do you propose?"

* * *

**As a reader, I hate cliffhangers. But as an author…I admit it's fun. Not sure if this chapter ending is even close to being suspenseful though. I'm already working on the next chapter, so you don't need to wait long. If you have any questions or need for clarifications, feel free to ask! **


	3. Leaf

**At times I get tired of all those cliché fairy tales where the girl always seems to be the 'damsel in distress'. Fortunately, remakes of fairy tales allow the girl to actually take hold of her life and save herself. If a 'prince' is necessary, then so be it; but at least let the girl take charge of **_**her**_** story! Just something I wanted to share. Well, enjoy!**

**~sapph**

* * *

Itachi Uchiha was a very patient man. After all, with a king of a father breathing down your neck and a 'foolish little brother' to look after, he had to learn somewhere. Due to years of training, there was no way this little squabble could irk him. Although he preferred silence, he actually found this scene rather amusing. But for the sake of his younger brother, he held back his smirk.

"Dobe, get your ass out of my face," Sasuke, Itachi's brother, grunted. The resemblance between the two was strong, what with their dark hair and onyx eyes; but it was obvious that Sasuke took after their mother while Itachi took after their father. Another notable difference in features was their hairstyle: Itachi wore his long hair in a straight ponytail at the base of his neck while Sasuke's was short and spiked up in the back. Much to the younger Uchiha's chagrin, his supposed 'best friend' liked to poke fun at him for this, saying that it resembled a 'chicken's ass'. Said best friend was the source of his current irritation.

"Well get your face away from my ass!" Naruto retorted back. He had suddenly decided during the middle of the ride that he wanted to get the seat nearest to the door. Unfortunately, Sasuke was occupying that seat and there was no room left on Itachi's side, due to some of their luggage occupying the remaining seat. The many bumps made the switch difficult and one wrong move could result in a _very _awkward position between them. And so explains the current situation the two sixteen-year old princes had found themselves in.

Sasuke tried to lean even further back in his seat as he inched to the other side. "Why did you choose to switch places _now_?"

Naruto braced himself on the carriage wall as the carriage bumped another rock. "Because we're only half an hour away from reaching Leaf!" He said while wearing his signature foxy grin. His happy mood was immediately deflated when he realized that his left leg somehow got tangled with Sasuke's. "Teme, move your leg! I can't sit down properly!"

"You're the one who got it tangled up in the first place!" Sasuke made it to the window seat but was on half his lower back. He sighed exasperatedly. "Just straighten up your leg, _without_ kicking me in the face." Naruto complied and the two were finally able to sit in their respective seats. It was then that Itachi revealed his smirk, which Sasuke returned with a glare. Naruto, on the other hand, seemed to be caught up in his own world and couldn't stop grinning like a fool.

"…Out of all the carriages, you just _had_ to insist that we use the smallest four-man one. Are you sure you weren't dropped on your head as a baby?" Sasuke scoffed. Naruto decided to ride with Itachi and Sasuke, seeing as he was childhood friends with them and because it was Naruto's coachman that knew the fastest way to get to the Land of Leaf.

"As if a bastard like you would understand," Naruto pouted, his grin having disappeared after hearing Sasuke's insult. He stared out the door's small window with determination in his eyes. "A smaller carriage means it's lighter and it allows us to go faster. And the faster we go, the sooner I get to see Sakura-chan!"

"Logically speaking, yes it would. But you forget Naruto-san that this carriage was made to transport only people. The weight of our luggage hinders that effect." Itachi calmly pointed out. A few seconds passed before Naruto tried to lunge for the nearest trunk, which just so happened to be Sasuke's.

"Throw my trunk out, I throw you out," Sasuke drawled with closed eyes as he yanked the blonde back down. Itachi just chuckled in amusement.

"You seem more excited than usual when it comes to this 'Sakura-chan'. We'll be there in twenty more minutes, so why don't you tell us about her?" Itachi suggested. Sasuke opened up his eyes to look at his friend while Naruto seemed to perk up at the idea.

"Yeah, what's so great about her?" Sasuke really could care less, but if this Sakura got Naruto to be more annoying than usual, then there had to be something different about her. All three princes have had their fair share of girls (royal or not) fawn after them, but none of the young men reciprocated those feelings. None of those girls ever tried to get to know them, and Sasuke thought they were all the same and nothing but nuisances. The other two felt the same, but were more lenient.

"Everything!" At this, both Uchihas raised a questioning brow. Naruto scratched the back of his head. "Well, she can be a little scary when angry, but she's also really cute."

"Hn." Sasuke grunted. What a waste of time.

"The Leaf princess actually scares you." Itachi repeated.

"Hey! I wasn't finished yet. And that's only when she gets really angry, Itachi!" Naruto defended. "We met at my tenth birthday party, the party that _you _failed to attend, teme." He glared at the boy beside him.

"I told you, I had the flu and couldn't make it. Just ask Itachi."

"A likely story," Naruto said with blue eyes narrowed in suspicion. "Anyway, here's how it went,"

* * *

_Her dad, King Jiraiya, was actually a noble from our land, Lightning. He was also my dad's teacher before I was born. So whenever my dad threw a birthday ball for me, it was only natural that they would be invited. They didn't get to attend in the previous years since Sakura always seemed to have some sort of illness. Another reason was that it's a three day trip, and Jiraiya and Queen Tsunade were usually busy. _

_On my tenth birthday, my dad got a letter from him, saying that he couldn't come since he needed to watch over the kingdom, but that his daughter and his adviser, Kakashi, would be coming. Coincidentally, Kakashi was an old student of my father._

_Anyway, the adults were busy talking and there were hardly any other kids around my age that I could hang out with. Thanks a lot, _Sasuke_. So I snuck out of the ballroom and onto the balcony. That's when I first saw _her_. I guess even she didn't want to hang around old geezers, but when I got close to her, she looked really sad at the time. Being the innocent newly-turned ten-year old that I was, I went up to her and said, "The song and greeting goes, '_happy _birthday', so you shouldn't be so sad."_

_I caught her by surprise and she looked at me with beautiful green eyes. Her hair color was pretty weird though, but it matched her perfectly. Oy, don't roll your eyes at me teme! As I was saying, after our eyes met, she just turned away and huffed out, "It's not my birthday, so it's okay if I'm not happy."_

"_Yeah, but it's _my_ birthday. Seeing someone look sad on my birthday makes me sad. That's not fair is it?" Ha, I got her there. She looked back at me with apologetic eyes._

"_N-no…sorry. You're Prince Naruto, right?"_

"_Yup! And when I get older, I'm going to be the next king of the Land of Lightning!" I thought I sounded pretty cool, but to my surprise, she started laughing. To me, it sounded like soft church bells on a Sunday morning._

"_Of course you'd be the next king. You're a prince after all!" Once she stopped laughing, she told me her name. "I'm Sakura. I'm the princess from the Land of Leaves."_

"_Really? I heard from my dad that your dad was his teacher!"_

"_I didn't know that," she said. I thought she would've been happy to know something new, but that sad look came back. So I asked her what's wrong. She just shook her head and tried to smile, but her eyes told me otherwise. Apparently her mom had died two months ago. Her dad was still grieving their loss. Seeing as my mom died during childbirth, I couldn't fully understand what she felt, but we sort of connected once I told her my story. During our talk that night, I noticed that she always seemed close to crying, but no tears ever fell. Then she asked me a question after we were done with our sob stories._

"_Are you…happy, Naru-chan?" I was surprised at why she'd ask me that. I shook it off and grinned at her._

"_Of course I am. Dad's always there for me and he tells me stories about Mom, so I feel as if I've always known her. Besides that, she's not really gone. She's up there, watching me. And…I'm happy because she knows that I made a new friend!" Then Sakura finally started crying. She told me that her mom said the same thing before she died, about her watching over them. But despite her tears, she actually smiled and seemed happy._

_Kakashi and Sakura stayed in Lightning for a week. I wanted Sakura to sleep in the palace, but they used Jiraiya's old villa instead. It was okay though, since she always came over to play every day. She wasn't like other girls. She didn't mind mud or dirt, and she seemed fine with slugs and frogs. Dad said that she must've gotten used to them because of her parents. We'd set out to the forest right after breakfast and come back when the sun went down. The maids always scolded the both of us whenever we came back, though. I remember them having a hard time trying to get her to put on a dress. And despite her occasional temper, she was the best playmate I ever had. Sorry teme, but you come in second._

* * *

"And that's how we met. We haven't seen each other since then, but we always kept in touch through letters." Naruto nodded. "Oh yeah, she was also the one who helped me catch Kyuubi."

"You're pet fox?"

"Yup!"

By now the carriage had passed by many houses before it drove through large silver gates. Naruto was in another heated argument with Sasuke, not noticing that they had reached their destination. Itachi took it upon himself to inform them of their arrival.

"We're here."

Naruto stopped talking and turned towards the door's window. True to word, they finally made it to Leaf and were in front of the short but wide stairway, leading up to the palace double doors. Not caring about his luggage, Naruto bolted out of the carriage and ran towards the bottom of the stairs. Cupping both hands around his mouth, he shouted the name of his beloved friend, excitement coating his every word.

"SAKURA-CHAN!"

The palace doors slowly creaked open as Naruto leaned forward, his smile unwavering. Sasuke and Itachi got out of the carriage and looked on with curiosity and amusement on their faces. As a figure slowly emerged from the doorway, Naruto couldn't contain himself any longer and ran up the short set of stairs, successfully tackling the figure in a hug, tears of joy in his eyes.

"Sakura-chan! I missed you so much!" He sniffled lightly. Behind him, he could hear Sasuke and Itachi snickering and chuckling respectively.

"Yo. Been a long time Naruto-sama."

There were three things that Naruto was sure about. One: was that as far as he knew, Sakura's voice wasn't supposed to be so deep; two: was that she never called him 'Naruto-sama'; and three: didn't '_Sakura's_' body seem rather…hard? Naruto jumped away as though the figure burned him and glared at the silver-haired masked man.

"Kakashi! What the hell are you doing here?" He asked, pointing an accusatory finger at him.

"Well, I _am_ the king's adviser and I live here. Other than that, I'm supposed to be greeting our guests," he shrugged.

"I meant where's Sakura?" He whined. Itachi and Sasuke were busy retrieving their luggage and handing it to the servants who came to help them. A few maids batted their lashes at them, but all they got in reply was Itachi's stoic expression and an eye-roll from Sasuke. Disheartened, the maids proceeded with doing their job. The luggage was moved into the palace and the carriage was left in the stables. Kakashi insisted that they head inside, but Naruto protested that he wouldn't go anywhere until he saw Sakura and dragged an unwilling Sasuke and Itachi into his argument.

"We're not going anywhere until we see Sakura-chan! Right, guys?"

"You can freeze out here for all I care. I'm heading in."

"Perhaps she's inside," Itachi suggested politely.

"Ah. About that―"

"Kakashi, what's with all the noise?" Four heads turned toward the source of the interruption. A little beyond the left wing lay the palace gardens. It was from there that a pink-haired young woman emerged. Her long hair was tied up in a high ponytail with her bangs framing her porcelain face. She had jade, doe eyes and a slightly large forehead, but it looked well on her. She wore a maroon dress with three quarter sleeves and seemed to be trying to clip something onto the hip of her cream colored belt, all the while walking towards her father's adviser. She was two yards away from the group when she finally finished her task and looked up. She immediately froze in her place when her jade eyes met cerulean ones, both pairs equally wide-eyed. Her breath hitched in her throat.

"N-Naru-chan?" She whispered softly, taking slow, tentative steps forward. All three princes stared at her while Kakashi looked on with interest. His one visible eye crinkled, indicating that he was smiling underneath his mask. Once she was right in front of Naruto, she dropped her head as her shoulders started to shake. Naruto at the moment was starting to flail his arms, not quite sure on what to do with the pink-haired princess before him. He turned to his best friend for help, but he too, along with the older Uchiha, just kept staring at the girl.

Taking a gulp, Naruto stopped flailing and tried out in a hesitant whisper, "S-Sakura-chan?" The wind blew past, revealing a part of the pinkette's face. Naruto managed to catch a glint in her eyes before Sakura's fist came slamming down onto the top of his head.

"NARUTO, YOU IDIOT!" Two pairs of onyx eyes widened. Caught by surprise, he started to lurch forward. Sakura immediately moved to catch him in a warm embrace, her face buried in the crook of his neck. She whispered softly, "…You idiot. You should have told me you were coming."

Naruto's grin reached both of his ears. He gladly returned the hug, but contained some of his excitement so as not to crush the petite girl in his arms. He whispered into her ear. "Sorry. I forgot you didn't like surprises." With one last squeeze, he lightly pushed himself away to get a better look at her. He barked out a laugh when he saw that her face was turned the other way. Her cheeks had a pink tint and she had a small pout on her lips.

"Aww, c'mon Sakura-chan! Don't be like that." He laughed as he pinched her right cheek. She swatted his hand away and took a step back. She glared at him, but her eyes grew wide in surprise as she realized something. She smiled softly and Naruto felt blood suddenly rush to his cheeks.

"You're taller than me now." She let out a small laugh while shaking her head. "I don't think '_Naru-chan'_ suits you anymore. You're not that short little boy anymore, ne, Naru-kun?" She asked as she cocked her head to the side when his new nickname left her lips.

Kakashi watched on in amusement as he saw Naruto turn an even deeper shade of red and started flailing his arms again. The silver-haired adviser glanced at the princes from Fire and chuckled as he caught the younger Uchiha subtly glare at the blonde. Meanwhile, the nineteen-year old prince merely watched, but Kakashi could tell that there was definitely something going on.

Naruto finally recomposed himself once Sakura started laughing again. His blush was still there, but it was only a soft pink now. He scratched the back of his head sheepishly and smiled. "Sakura-chan…just call me Naruto." Once her laughter died down, she nodded happily. When she looked to her right, she immediately faced her other guests and lightly blushed in embarrassment.

"I'm sorry. I seem to have forgotten my manners," she said politely as Sasuke and Itachi nodded in acknowledgement. "I'm Sakura. You must be Prince Sasuke and Prince Itachi from the Land of Fire. Naruto's told me all about you two."

Sasuke turned to glare at the blonde standing beside the pinkette. Knowing Naruto, whatever he told her would have most likely been something unflattering. Itachi, ever the patient one, smiled courteously at the girl and asked, "And what did Naruto-san tell you about us?"

"Well, mainly that you're childhood friends, what you've done together, and…well…I'd rather not say," she turned her head to the side as her voice trailed off. "A-anyway, father should be expecting us, so it's best that we go now. I'll show you to the meeting chamber." She gave one last smile to all three princes before she ran up the stairs. Kakashi held the door open for her and looked at the three young men below. He inclined his head, indicating that they go inside.

* * *

**You know that feeling when you get so hyped up about your story that you seem like you're on a roll in the first few chapters? Yeah, I'm having that feeling. I admit that it's a good feeling, but then realization comes knocking on your door. It grabs hold of your head and makes you (at which I'm actually referring to myself) look at your past works; reminding you that yeah…those started out the same way. Hopefully, that won't be the case for this fic. *Ahem* Anyway, thanks again for reading!**

…**I really should update my other fics. Stupid writer's block. Or is it lack of motivation?**


	4. Prize

**It's finally time for the meeting! What agreement did Jiraiya come to?**

* * *

The castle interior was impressive. The design was simple yet elegant, with a few vine-like gold patterns scaling each column. The walls were of a cream color, making it seem homely and welcoming. The ceilings were high and not at all imposing, and the dark brown marble floors gleamed below their feet.

As Sakura and Kakashi led their three guests to the meeting chambers, they came across a portrait of the royal family. Sakura was still a baby when the portrait had been painted. The three princes paused to look at it, causing the other two to stop as well. Naruto grinned at Sakura.

"You looked so cute, Sakura-chan!" Naruto pointed out. Sakura just huffed and replied with a curt _'shut up'._

Itachi glanced at the painting and looked back at the pinkette. "Besides the pink hair, you look just like your mother. You have the shape of her eyes." Sasuke nodded in agreement, his hands in his pockets. Sakura bowed her head and turned her back to them.

"Thank you," she whispered faintly. Despite having her back turned on them, they could feel a small smile in her tone. She started walking again, not caring if they were following or not.

Kakashi lagged behind to talk to the boys. He made sure that there was enough distance between them and the princess. Once he was sure she couldn't hear them, he whispered, "Be warned. The king is a great man, but he can be rather…eccentric, for lack of a better word." The three gave him questioning looks. He just smiled behind his mask. "Oh, and another thing; if, by any chance you hear a cracking sound during the meeting…brace yourselves and prepare to duck. You should know this fact well, Naruto-sama." He walked faster and matched his pace with Sakura, leaving the three to ponder on his words.

Once they reached the meeting room, they were able to make out nine silhouettes seated at the long, solid oak table in the dimly lit room. The table was made to fit sixteen people, with seven chairs on each side and one seat at both ends. Sakura sat at one head of the table, the one closest to the door, while the other head remained unoccupied. That was obviously where her father would be seated. Itachi, Sasuke, and Naruto sat at her right.

Sakura was able to recognize nine out of the twelve young men before her. Closest to her on the left was Neji Hyuuga, a noble from the Land of Water. She recognized him as her friend's, Princess Hinata's, cousin. Besides that, there was no mistaking the long brown hair and opal eyes of the Hyuuga clan. Next to him was Rock Lee, a young man with shiny bowl-cut hair and ridiculously thick eyebrows. He was one of her royal guards and one of her most trusted friends.

After, were Prince Gaara Sabaku and Sasori Akasuna of the Land of Wind. Gaara was one of the immediate heirs to the throne, and Sasori was his distant cousin and a mercenary of some sort. They looked very much alike, what with their short, messy red hair, pale skin, and blank yet calm expressions. When the red-haired prince met her eyes, he gave her a curt nod in greeting. Sasori was currently in an argument with someone Sakura almost mistook for her best friend, Ino. He had blonde hair, blue eyes, and tan skin like Naruto, but like Ino, he had long hair, part of which was up in a long ponytail while his bangs covered one side of his face. If Ino were a boy, she was sure that Ino would look just like him.

She shook her head to dismiss that thought. Next to the blonde was a boy her age, painting in silence. He had very pale skin and short black hair. She immediately recognized him and narrowed her eyes. His name was Sai, and he apparently worked for Danzo. What Sai did, she wasn't sure. But she was absolutely certain that if it concerned Danzo, she had to keep her guard up.

Right across from Sai were two men who looked like they were in their early to mid-twenties. One had slicked back silver hair and purple eyes. He carried a triple-bladed scythe and was scowling at the man next to him. The other man's face was covered by a mask but his eyes were shown. Sakura swore she saw red pupils with green sclera. He was busy counting money and she could faintly make out stitches on his hands. They were certainly an odd pair to see.

Next to them was a boy she recognized as one of Hinata's friends. His name was Kiba Inuzuka, and he had the trademark upside-down triangular tattoos of the Inuzuka clan on his cheeks. Behind him sat his dog. It was very big, and Sakura remembered Hinata telling her in a letter that its name was Akamaru. Kiba seemed a bit uneasy being seated next to the man with stitches. Itachi took the seat next to Kiba, followed by Sasuke, then Naruto. Even if she knew them by name, most of the men in the room were strangers to her, but she felt reassured knowing that Naruto, Lee, and Kakashi were there. Kakashi went to stand near the other head of the table.

After a minute or two, the room became even darker and Sakura had a feeling that this was one of her father's plans to make an unnecessary 'grand entrance'. She wasn't proven wrong when a loud voice started to fill the room. She could see Kakashi's silhouette banging on a small drum. It sounded like the steady pulse of a heartbeat.

"Born from the Land of Lightning and having travelled across the nation, I am considered a hero in some lands." Jiraiya's deep voice reverberated as Kakashi started beating faster. "You twelve have been chosen and accepted for a special mission. But when you're in the Land of Leaves, you will be under my watchful eye. So be in awe, for I am the mighty Toad Sage, I am the great…" Kakashi beat even faster and suddenly paused. He held a light to the head of the table. Jiraiya was standing on the table in one of his 'epic' poses. "King…JIRAIYA!" Jiraiya spun his head once, his hair billowing out as he shouted his name. Sakura face palmed herself, while the other occupants in the room either sweat-dropped, stared at the king in awe, or stared with blank expressions. Kakashi clapped awkwardly, trying to show some support for the king.

Jiraiya stood up straight and started to strut across the table. "Now all of you have come here from around the nation for your own reasons. But all of you have the same goal." He hopped off the table once he reached Sakura's end and stood next to her, resting a hand on her shoulder. "You see, my lovely daughter seems to be in some sort of…predicament." Her jade eyes widened in horror when she realized what her father was up to. The men stared at her with expressions of interest or boredom.

"As you've heard, she seems to be lured away from her bed chambers once every week and is _forced_ to dance the night away. You have been chosen to aid the princess in uncovering the secrets behind her midnight dancing." He walked away from her and back to his chair. "Now as I've said, you've all come here for your own reasons." Sakura bowed her head and her bangs covered her eyes. Her hands were gripping the edge of the table and a _crack! _was heard. The young men closest to her scooted a little away, but all of them seemed to brace themselves. Kakashi smirked, happy that they actually heeded his advice.

"In your attempt to solve the princess' mystery, you each have a chance to gain riches," the two men near Jiraiya's head of the table perked up at the idea. "Or perhaps honor, respect, and glory," the other young men raised their heads in interest. The cracking sound grew louder, but everyone (excluding Kakashi) seemed to ignore it. Jiraiya was standing right beside his chair, with Kakashi behind him. Jiraiya grinned. "But during your stay here, if you so wish, have the equal chance of wooing the princess and winning―"

_CRASH!_

"―her heart." Jiraiya continued in a strangled voice. He grinned hesitantly. _'That was a bit too close.' _Jiraiya thought.

A chair had crashed into the king's own and now two demolished chairs were found lying on his side of the room. The men gaped in shock while the more stoic ones' eyes were wide. They looked to see Sakura standing, her current stance indicating that _she_ had thrown the twenty-five pound chair straight across the long table. There was a large crack at her edge of the table as well.

Her cheeks were red from both anger and embarrassment. She stood up straighter, closed her eyes, and inhaled deeply through her nostrils. Kakashi calmly covered his ears, knowing all too well just how angry the girl could get. Shame, it was supposed to be a clear day today.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!" She shouted to her father.

"Now Sakura, calm down." Jiraiya tried out, raising his hands in a defensive manner. The other men were unsure of what to do next, but decided to distance themselves from the table.

"You!" She reached for the unoccupied chair on her left and easily threw it straight to her father, who immediately sidestepped before it could collide into his face. "You _actually _expect me to fucking _calm down_?" Kakashi bravely coughed out, _'language'_.

Sakura turned to glare at him. "Don't even bother Kakashi. If these _boys_ have the audacity to try to _'woo' _me, then they may as well see what they're getting themselves into." Some of the young men narrowed their eyes at her, obviously disliking the idea of being referred to as little children. She glared back at them.

She turned back to her father. "I already told you that I'd handle this myself. And yet here you are inviting these people to solve _my _problem, with me as a possible prize! What the hell were you thinking, father? Even though you're implying that I have a choice in this, you're practically selling off your own child!"

Jiraiya became stern. "I'm aware of that, but I can't bear to see you like this any longer."

"Daddy, please!" Sakura groaned in exhaustion. She held a hand to her head, already feeling a migraine coming on. Jiraiya and Kakashi were shocked by her sudden outburst.

"You…called me daddy."

Sakura's hand fell limply to her side and her eyes widened in shock. She turned her head away and bit back bitterly, "Slip of the tongue." She caught Naruto and Lee staring at her in concern and glared at them.

"Naruto, you _knew_ about this?" She asked, disbelief and slight betrayal laced in her voice.

Naruto tensed up and started waving his hands in front of him. "O-of course not! Well…I think dad tried to mention something about _why_ I was supposed to come here, but I bolted out of the room the very moment he said that I was coming to Leaf." Sakura narrowed her eyes.

Naruto blushed and looked her straight in the eye. "I only came because I wanted to see you again."

Her eyes softened and a very small pink tint dusted her cheeks. This went unnoticed by her father and Kakashi. She sighed in defeat. Her glare returned when she turned to Lee. "Well?"

Lee bowed his head and burst into dramatic tears. Gaara and Neji sweat-dropped at the green clad royal guard. "It is true! Tenten and I knew that you would handle it yourself, but I could not bear to see your beautiful youthfulness drain out of you! Your ever youthful glow is starting to fade, dearest Sakura-hime!"

His tears abruptly stopped flowing and there was fire in his eye. He stood up from his chair and held his head high. "Tenten tried to stop me, but I knew that she wanted me to help. I swore on the day when I officially became one your guards that I would protect you with my life! I do this not for honor, riches, or your hand, but for the sake of seeing your genuine smile once more and for keeping my promise!" Lee saluted.

After a minute of contemplating her decision, Sakura sighed and rubbed her temple. "I suppose…I could forgive you and Naruto." The two sighed in relief and smiled. She smiled back softly.

Feeling the eyes of the other men on her, her smile quickly turned into a scowl as she glared at each of them. "I could care less about the rest of you." She turned on her heel and started to walk out of the room, but stopped when Kakashi called out to her.

"Just to let you know, they'll be staying on the same floor as you. Give them a chance, Sakura. They may surprise you."

"…You're all fools." She slammed the door shut on her way out.

Silence filled the room and the men just stared at where the princess was last seen. Jiraiya spoke up with a sigh and chuckled. "She's just like her mother." He turned to the twelve eligible bachelors in the room. "So, what do you think of my lovely daughter?" They all gave him looks that said '_are-you-serious?'_

"I've never seen such an ugly princess before." Sai spoke up, a fake smile present on his lips. All the other men looked at him in shock.

"Oy, don't you dare call Sakura-chan ugly, you pale bastard!" Naruto growled out. Lee glared as well.

"Oh my, no need to get so worked up, dickless." Naruto popped a vein and put one foot on the table as he stood. He pointed indignantly at Sai.

"I have a dick! Unlike you, who probably insulted some other girl and got it castrated."

"Ignore him, Naruto. Your yelling is making me go deaf." Sasuke grunted as he yanked Naruto back down. Sai smiled back and continued painting.

"I don't see what you're talking about. The princess is a total babe!" Kiba grinned. Kakashi coughed out and was _about_ to hold Jiraiya back, but found there was no need. Jiraiya was surprisingly calm…_that _was something to worry about.

"I agree that she is beautiful, but she can be rather loud. Not to mention her temper," Neji supplied. All the quiet ones nodded in agreement.

"She's a work of art," the loud blonde next to Sai nodded, brushing off Neji's comment. "Like a firework―beautiful and explosive, un!" Sasori smacked him on the head.

"Please, true art is _eternal_, Deidara. And she's not like a firework. She's a porcelain doll; beautiful, fragile-looking, but made of sturdy material."

"To hell with that. Did you see her throw those chairs across the table? That pink-haired bitch is strong! I never knew until now that a princess could actually swear." The silver haired man, who introduced himself as Hidan earlier, smirked in slight respect for the girl. A vein popped in Jiraiya's head.

"Hn. She's annoying." Sasuke grunted as he crossed his arms.

"But different." Gaara spoke up. Everyone nodded at that. Jiraiya clapped to get everyone's attention.

"Well, you all must've had a long trip. It's time the servants show you to your rooms," He dismissed. As the chairs screeched back and the young men stood, Jiraiya said in a menacing voice. "Oh yeah, remember that you're only here to help her solve her problem. Despite what I said earlier, if _any_ of you touch, harm, or so much as look at my daughter in an indecent way…well, let's just say you'll be going home not quite the same as when you left." He smiled, "Well, that is all. Enjoy your stay in Leaf!" All of them gulped at that threat.

* * *

"Who does he think he is?" _Clang! Clang! Swish!_ Sakura was sparring with one of her friends and weapons teacher, Tenten. Tenten was a year older than Sakura, and like Lee, was born in the Land of Water. "He's practically setting me up as a prize to all those cocky bastards!" She ranted as she easily maneuvered her way to close in on Tenten.

She felt glad to be rid of her skirt. She never really wore dresses anymore; her current outfit consisted of the maroon blouse from earlier, black tights, and white boots. All her clothes were modified in such a way that the matching skirt would only have to be clipped to a belt or sash. Unless she had to attend a ball or gathering, she'd always wear leggings or pants with boots underneath her skirts. This was a secret that only her closest friends and Kakashi knew about.

Tenten jumped back and raised a brow. "Uh, hate to break it to you Sakura, but he _is _your father, _and _the king." Sakura snorted in an unladylike way. She stepped forward and lunged at Tenten, who sidestepped and lunged back at the pinkette. Sakura brought her blade up, successfully blocking the brunette's attack. Her teacher smirked in amusement.

"You're getting better, Sakura." Tenten bent down and made to slash at Sakura's feet. Sakura jumped back, but realized that she had been pushed against the wall. Tenten held her blade to Sakura's neck. "But you still have a ways to go. I told you, always be aware of your surroundings!" She chided. "Let's take a break," she suggested as she lowered her sword. Sakura sighed in defeat. She seemed to be sighing a lot lately.

They sat on one of the garden benches and talked. Karin, Sakura's lady-in-waiting and another of Sakura's friends, had been watching the spar and threw a towel at the pinkette's face. "You smell like sweat," she sneered.

Sakura smiled back cheekily once she removed the towel, "Don't I know it?" She turned back to Tenten and asked seriously, "Why didn't you tell me that Lee was going to join in?"

"I did tell you!" Sakura raised a disbelieving brow at her. "Remember when I told you, _'We care about you Sakura, always remember that_'? That was a hint that Lee was planning something."

Karin sat on the bench across from them, fixed her glasses and smiled. "Ten-chan, get straight to the point next time. For all her observational skills, you know she can't take a hint. Anyway…how're your feet Sak?"

"Better. Shizune taught me some medical techniques, so I was able to take care of it myself. She's a great teacher."

"Well, she _did_ learn from your mom. Queen Tsunade was highly acclaimed for her medical expertise." Tenten said. Karin coughed and decided to change the topic.

"So…what troubles our fair princess today?" Karin asked sarcastically. Her red hair flowed as a light breeze blew past. She raised a brow and smirked, "Shouldn't the idea of _very _handsome men vying for your affection be every girl's dream?"

Sakura snorted and drank from her tumbler. Karin's eyes widened in fake realization. She brought a hand up to her mouth in shock. "Oh wait! I forgot you're not a girl." Karin deadpanned. Tenten laughed as Sakura threw her sweaty towel at Karin's face.

"I _am_ a girl. I'm just not _like _other girls." Sakura retorted. Karin's face scrunched up in slight disgust as she held the towel away from her.

"And that's why we love you!" Tenten said as she placed her arm around the pinkette's shoulders. "Though I think Karin has a point, about your potential suitors I mean. Lee and I grew up with Neji before we came to Leaf, and he's not such a bad guy. Sure he can be pretty cold-hearted, but he's a real gentleman. Why don't you give him a chance? He's like a brother to me, and I wouldn't want anyone else but you to be 'the one' for him."

Sakura gagged. "Ugh. Thanks for the compliment Ten-chan, but I have no interest in being 'the one' for anyone right now." Tenten shrugged, but didn't lose hope. She and Lee had been talking about this once they found out that Neji was coming. After all, that ice cube needed someone who could get that stick out of his ass.

Karin piped up, "So you're not interested in _any _of them, romantically speaking?" Sakura shook her head. "Then can I have that cute prince from Fire? The younger one, that is." One of the hedges from the maze rustled. The three turned their heads to it, but decided it must've been a rabbit.

"Ah, you mean the Chicken Bastard?" Sakura asked. Tenten gave her a curious stare. "Naruto calls him that. It matches though. Have you seen his hair?"

"Well, _I_ think he looks absolutely gorgeous. So if you don't want him…"

"I'd advise you not too. I don't mind the silence, but he seemed pretty rude when I was taking them to meet father. I think he needs to get a dictionary shoved into his brain. All he ever said, if at all, was, _'Hn', 'Ah', _and _'Shut it, dobe_'. I'm pretty sure he also called me annoying at one point." She imitated Sasuke's dialogue, or lack of, in a deep voice. She huffed, "He acted like a real douche; but if your mind is set on him, then go ahead."

Karin squealed in delight, but her joyous state sobered up a bit at Sakura's next comment. "Just tell me if he does anything wrong; I'd be happy to smash his face in for you."

Tenten and Karin sweat-dropped at the princess' attitude. It was only when she was with friends and Kakashi (and on some occasions, her father) that she acted like this, but they didn't mind.

Tenten and Lee came to Leaf for training when Sakura was ten. With her caring and loyal attitude, it was only natural for them to quickly befriend the young heir. Karin, however, was orphaned at a young age when her father died in battle and her mother died of illness. Like Tenten and Lee, she was a year older than the pinkette. She came to work in the palace a year after they arrived. At first, Karin hated Sakura―the feelings were mutual.

* * *

_At that time, Karin was working to become Sakura's lady-in-waiting. However, she almost always purposely did her job poorly. When they were alone, she'd brush Sakura's hair roughly, creating more tangles; spill tea on Sakura's dress; and 'accidentally' burn her clothes when she ironed them. Naturally, these 'accidents' wouldn't have gone unnoticed, but Karin was clever enough to know when to do such deeds. Whenever the adults were near, Karin would be the perfect and devoted servant, while Sakura looked like the clumsy little princess. The weird part was, Sakura never told on her. One day, when she was dusting the fireplace in Sakura's room, Sakura said, "I lost my mother too. I know it hurts, but it shouldn't hurt as much anymore." Karin dropped the duster. She immediately went over to Sakura and smacked her across the face, tears in her red eyes. _

_Despite her red, stinging cheek, Sakura didn't cry. No, she just stared at her and listened._

"_Don't act as if you know me. You wouldn't know what it's like. You still have _your_ father with you!" Karin glared through glossy eyes._

"_I don't know what it's like, but you can't change the past." Sakura replied steadily. She immediately stood up and grabbed the older girl into a hug. "If you're lonely, then I'll be your parent!"_

_Karin was shocked, to say the least. She pushed Sakura away from her and left the room. Again, Sakura never told on her. True to her word, she started to act like a parent to Karin. It irked the red-head the first few times, but the girl eventually grew on her after a few more months. When Karin finally accepted her, Sakura stopped acting like a parent, but was still protective of her. All of them have been friends for almost four years now._

…_No. They weren't friends. They were _family_._

* * *

Sakura was different, and they were grateful for that. Sure, her temper had a great need of toning down; but for the most part, she was kind, caring, and cheerful. She was always there for them and didn't care for hierarchy either. To her, they were in a line, and royals and nobles were just meant to lead. If she was at the front of the line, but didn't know what to do, she'd allow someone else to lead who was trustworthy and capable (with emphasis on trustworthy).

"Karin actually called dibs on Prince Sasuke?" A loud-mouthed blonde interrupted. The three turned their heads to the girl making their way towards them. Ino Yamanaka was another of their friends and was the daughter of the head gardener. She and Sakura had been best friends since they were toddlers. The hedge rustled once more. "Have rabbits snuck into the garden again? Anyway…forehead, you're actually letting Karin get away with that?"

"Why? It's not like I'm interested in him, and I'm sure the feeling's mutual. Besides, she already has her mind set, so nothing I say would matter." The princess shrugged.

Ino waved her hand dismissively. "I'm not talking about her sake. I'm talking about Suigetsu's!" She said as she sat beside Karin.

Karin's face turned red. Tenten and Sakura couldn't tell whether she was angry or flustered. After all, the three of them knew that there was definitely something going on between Suigetsu and Karin, that is, if you ignored all the insults. Suigetsu used to be a naval officer, but was recently stationed as one of the palace guards. It always seemed like the two were in a love-hate relationship.

Karin turned the other way and snorted. "S-Suigestu? Please. As if there was anything between us. That fish-brained retard infuriates me to no end." She finished while pushing up her glasses.

"Riiight," Tenten drawled.

"I never said there was anything between you two." Ino raised a brow. She then said in a sing-song voice, "Ohoho, you must be in denial then~."

"I AM NOT DENYING ANYTHING! You believe me, right Saku?" Karin asked turning towards the girl. Sakura looked off to the side, avoiding any eye contact with the red-head. Tenten and Ino snickered behind their hands. "Hmph. You guys suck." She said and crossed her arms.

"Well, that's just you talking in denial." Before Karin could protest, Ino turned to Sakura and winked at her. "So, you interested in any of them, Sak?"

"Forget it, Ino. We already covered this topic, and sadly, our little princess here seems to want to follow the road to spinsterhood." Tenten said while patting Sakura's shoulders. Sakura shrugged off her hand.

"Darn. I was hoping to be the godmother of blonde, green-eyed babies with whisker marks on their cheeks in the future. Thanks a lot forehead." Ino pouted. Karin and Tenten smirked at what Ino was implying. They heard Naruto calling out for Sakura _and _saw their little public display of affection earlier that day. The prince from Lightning was obviously quite _fond_ of their pink-haired friend.

"I didn't know Naruto was getting married. Who's his green-eyed fiancé? And how is it _my _fault that you're not going to be a godmother?" Sakura cocked her head to the side, confused. Her three friends dropped their heads in disappointment. For someone as smart as Sakura, it was a wonder how she could also be so stupid.

"How oblivious can you be?" All three sighed in unison.

* * *

"Jiraiya-sama?" Kakashi asked while in the king's private study.

"Hmm?" the king replied as he poured himself a cup of sake.

"Are you sure all of that was a good idea?"

"I never would've agreed with any of the Council's plans in the first place. However, seeing how Sakura is now, there really wasn't much of a choice but to compromise. I chose most of the candidates anyway."

Kakashi picked up the list of men from the table. He looked it over and realized something. "There are at least two candidates from different nations. The Uchiha's from Fire, Naruto and Deidara from Lightning, though I'm sure he moved to Wind, Hyuuga and Inuzuka from Water, Sabaku and Akasuna from Wind…where do Hidan and Kakuzu come from?"

"Oh, they're bounty hunters from Rain who work under Nagato. Even though I trained Nagato, I still have to pay them if they're able to solve her problem." Jiraiya frowned a bit, _'Those greedy bastards.'_ "But, he seemed happy to try to help out Sakura."

"I wouldn't be surprised. He _is _one of her godfathers. Anyway, that just leaves Lee and Sai from here." His eye narrowed as he looked at the paper. His voice turned serious. "Let me guess, Danzo was the one who included Sai."

"No surprise there. We're going to need to keep a close eye on him. Anyway, Sakura doesn't have to _marry_ any of them. I'm sure I made that clear during the meeting."

"About that, was it really such a good idea to present her as a possible prize in this little contest? You could've done it another way. Because of your little showcase, well, your daughter's pissed." Kakashi pointed out. Jiraiya barked out a laugh.

"Exactly. Did you see their faces when she flipped? Ha!" He swirled his cup a little and looked at it with a sad smile. "She really _is _a second Tsunade…I'm sure it was a good idea. The plan of having those boys to not be so attracted to her backfired a bit, but at least it got her even more motivated to take care of it herself."

"You planned all of that?" Kakashi asked with a raised brow.

"Well, I knew she'd be angry, but I wasn't expecting the chair. Now _that_ was close." Kakashi nodded in agreement. A few minutes passed before the silver-haired adviser spoke up.

"Do you think any of those boys have a chance with Sakura?"

Jiraiya snorted. "I doubt it; although, I'm silently rooting for Naruto. He reminds me of when I was courting Tsunade. He's a tough kid, so I'm sure he can hold it out…you think I should start a secret betting pool? Just between me, you, Shizune, Yamanaka, Akimichi, and Nara. I'd include the other royals and nobles, but then it'd be subject to manipulation."

"…Sure, why not."

* * *

**Honestly, I had a little difficulty trying to put in the boys' dialogue. Some didn't seem to have much screen time here. Anyway, I can fix that in the next chapters. Thanks for reading! And please leave a review! It makes me even more motivated to write the next chapters! Plus, it's good to have room for improvement. Let me know what you think!**


	5. Rabbits in the Garden

**Have rabbits **_**really **_**snuck into the garden? Yes, I suppose you could say that…or not. Enjoy!**

**~sappheiros**

* * *

"Here are your rooms, Naruto-sama, Sasuke-sama," said the housekeeper as she led them to a stop. She was a thin, elderly woman with sharp, yet kind eyes. Her white head barely reached the two teens' chests and she looked as if she could fall with the slightest gust of wind. This, of course, was at first glance. It was noted that the people in the Land of Leaves (women especially) were not exactly what they appeared to be; the petite pink-haired princess being a clear example. Upon closer inspection, the aged housekeeper's straight posture revealed that she was a force not to be reckoned with. She was tolerant, but it was obvious that she carried a no-nonsense air.

"Thank you obaa-san," Naruto replied with a foxy grin. Sasuke, ever the silent one, nodded in appreciation.

The corners of the woman's mouth quirked up a little. "It was my pleasure." Naruto's grin grew wider. She gave a short bow and turned to take her leave, but suddenly stopped. "Will you really be able to help my lady?" She asked with her back still turned to them.

"We promise to help in any way we can. Sakura-chan is one of my best friends. I'll save her from whatever danger she's in, believe it!" Naruto stated, no bluff or lie present in his voice. She let the promise sink in and finally left.

Sasuke entered his own room and Naruto decided to follow suit. Once inside, the young Uchiha noticed that the walls were beige with ebony trimming. His bed was on his left and was covered with a deep sapphire blue silk duvet. Three black and two white pillows were propped up on the headrest. A dark blue Persian rug covered part of the cream-colored marble floor. The bathroom, study table, and wardrobe, were on the right side of his room. In between the bed and table was a wide window. He smirked. _'Not bad._'

Shrugging off his coat, he made his way to the window seat to ponder on his thoughts. His rested his chin on his left knuckle, staring blankly at the clear blue sky. _'What is up with that girl? It's proper manners to at least _look _grateful at the help being offered, even if she's not. Tch, she's too open and emotional.' _Sasuke sighed and rubbed his temple.

"Yet another annoying, spoiled little princess."

A good two minutes passed before a knock was heard. Actually, it was a loud banging sound. Without waiting for a reply from Sasuke, Naruto barged into his room, his grin ever present on his face.

"Hey, teme!"

"Get out dobe," Sasuke said, not even turning his head away from the window.

Naruto frowned. "At least be grateful that I took the time to come here!"

"Our rooms are right next to each other," Sasuke deadpanned. He looked at the blonde from the corner of his eyes. "What do you want?"

"Well, it's still early and it's getting kinda boring. Let's explore the grounds before dinner! Besides, you look like some sort of stalker watching from the windows." A small twitch decided to make its way to Sasuke's left eye. Dragging him out the door and ignoring his friend's protest, Naruto continued, "Who knows? We might get to see Sakura-chan again."

* * *

After heading down from the third floor, the two made it to the gardens outside and into the maze. The hedges reached up to their collarbones, so it wasn't difficult to find their way. The clanging of metal against metal resonated throughout the garden, but the two brushed it off as the guards probably doing some exercises. They were near one of the exits by now, not noticing that a sparring session was happening over the hedge to their right. It was only when they heard a familiar voice that they stopped dead in their tracks.

"_Who does he think he is?_" _Clang! Clang! Swish!_ "_He's practically setting me up as a prize to all those cocky bastards!_" Without getting a good look at the pinkette, Naruto was immediately pulled down by Sasuke.

"What the hell, teme?" He had enough decency to whisper. Sasuke glared.

"Idiot. She's angry and is holding a sword. You _want_ her to see us?"

Naruto gulped. Okay, maybe seeing Sakura right now wouldn't be such a good idea. But they couldn't stay here could they? "You know it's gonna be worse if she finds out we're eavesdropping on them."

"Then shut up so she _doesn't _find out."

"I agree with the Uchiha." The two whipped their heads to find four more young men crouched behind them. Right after Sasuke was Neji, Gaara, Kiba, and then Lee.

"Why are you here, Hyuuga?" Sasuke growled. Though the two were both prodigies and ice cubes alike, they never really got along.

Neji replied uncaringly, "Lee wanted to show Kiba, Gaara, and I around. We were going to head to the training grounds, but as you've said, we can't exactly leave now."

"Uh, Lee? You okay?" Naruto asked in a low voice as he craned his neck to see Lee. Lee was shielding his eyes with his right forearm, whispering hysterically.

"Oh, there is no youth in eavesdropping! Dearest Sakura, please forgive me."

"Ah, cheer up Lee. We're not really eavesdropping. We're…gathering intelligence. I mean, if the princess is talking about us, then they're bound to bring up the subject about her dancing, right?" Kiba reassured him as he pat his back. "Anyway, who is she talking too?"

"Oh, that is Tenten. She teaches Sakura how to use weaponry while I teach her hand to hand combat." Lee said proudly, his anxiety forgotten. "I must say, she's improving quite well."

"Why does she need to learn how to fight?" Gaara asked.

"I believe she was inspired by one of her novels. She was quite upset that the maidens were always the helpless ones, so she vowed to never be like them. You should have seen her that day! Her eyes burned with the passion of youth!"

"SHH! There's another one." Naruto shushed Lee as they all leaned toward the hedge. "What's she saying?"

"_You smell like sweat_," the newcomer said.

"That's Karin, Sakura's lady-in-waiting." Lee whispered.

"_Don't I know it?_" Sakura replied. "_Why didn't you tell me that Lee was going to join in?_" Lee flinched as they continued to eavesdrop on the girls.

"_I did tell you! Remember when I told you,_ 'We care about you Sakura, always remember that'? _That was a hint that Lee was planning something._"

"_Ten-chan, get straight to the point next time. For all her observational skills, you know she can't take a hint._" The boys gave a quick glance to each other. "_Anyway…how're your feet Sak?_" All six young men straightened up.

"_Better. Shizune taught me some medical techniques, so I was able to take care of it myself. She's a great teacher._"

"She knows medical techniques as well?" Gaara asked, slightly impressed. Lee nodded proudly.

"I'm amazed at how active she is. Considering…well, she seems so tired as of late," he said with a sad smile.

"Hold that thought Lee. I think they're talking about us!" Kiba interrupted.

"_So…what troubles our fair princess today?_" They could hear the sarcasm in Karin's voice. "_Shouldn't the idea of _very_ handsome males vying for your affection be every girl's dream?_" Sakura snorted as Neji made a face.

"How unladylike."

"_Oh wait! I forgot you're not a girl._" Karin deadpanned. Tenten was laughing a few seconds later.

"_I _am _a girl. I'm just not _like_ other girls._"

"_And that's why we love you! Though I think Karin has a point, about your possible suitors I mean. Lee and I grew up with Neji before we came to Leaf, and he's not such a bad guy. Sure, he can be pretty cold-hearted, but he's a real gentleman. Why don't you give him a chance? He's like a brother to me, and I wouldn't want anyone else but you to be 'the one' for him._"

Upon closer inspection, the corners of the Hyuuga's lips quirked up _just _the slightest. Lee clapped him on the back. "Tenten and I believe in you Neji, my eternal rival." Unbeknownst to the others, Sasuke's jaw clenched and Naruto swallowed hard. Naruto breathed out in relief once he heard Sakura gag.

"_Ugh. Thanks for the compliment Ten-chan, but I have no interest in being 'the one' for anyone right now._" Yes! There was still a chance! A very slim one, but a chance nonetheless.

"_So you're not interested in _any_ of them, romantically speaking?_" They heard Karin ask. There was a short pause, most likely Sakura giving her answer. "_Then can I have that cute prince from Fire? The younger one, that is._" Sasuke blanched visibly. Yet _another_ fangirl. Great…that's _just_ what he needed. Naruto snickered quietly, resulting in Sasuke smacking him on the back of the head.

Naruto lurched forward, bumping into the hedge and causing it to rustle. All the boys paled. _'Shit! We're screwed.'_ They held their breaths, waiting to see if the girls would notice. Fortunately for them, they didn't.

"_Ah, you mean the Chicken Bastard?_" Sakura said. A pause. "_Naruto calls him that. It matches though. Have you seen his hair?_"

Sasuke glared at Naruto. "Dobe." He didn't particularly _like _the princess, but he was sure that he didn't want to be referred to as such. Besides, he didn't really do anything to upset her did he? Not that he cared.

The other young men were snickering or chuckling in the background, but not loud enough for them to be caught. Naruto shrugged. They didn't quite catch what that Karin girl said, something about not wanting someone? They focused once they heard Sakura speak again.

"_I'd advise you not too. I don't mind the silence, but he seemed pretty rude when I was taking them to meet father. I think he needs to get a dictionary shoved into his brain. All he ever said, if at all, was, _'Hn'_, _'Ah'_, and _'Shut it, dobe'_. I'm pretty sure he also called me annoying at one point._"

"Damn…she got you dead on, Sasuke." Naruto noted. The others nodded in agreement. She was able to imitate him with surprising accuracy―that arrogant and uncaring tone was spot on.

She huffed, "_He acted like a real douche; but if your mind is set on him, then go ahead._"

'_That's it. I hate her.'_ Sasuke thought. All of the boys, excluding Lee, covered their ears when they heard an annoying squeal. It suddenly stopped when Sakura continued.

"_Just tell me if he does anything wrong; I'd be happy to smash his face in for you._"

"Wow. She must really hate you, Uchiha." Kiba smiled. Sasuke rolled his eyes. It was quiet for a few minutes. Thinking that now would be a great time to make their escape, they got on all fours and started to make their way to another exit. Lee knew the shortcut, so he was in the lead. They didn't even get to move four feet away when they were stopped by a high-pitched shout.

"_Karin actually called dibs on Prince Sasuke?_" Surprised at the sudden intrusion, three of them lost their balance and disturbed the hedge yet again. All of them froze once more, but breathed out once they heard the new voice ask, "_Have rabbits snuck into the garden again? Anyway…forehead, you're actually letting Karin get away with that?_"

"_Why? It's not like I'm interested in him, and I'm sure the feeling's mutual. Besides, she already has her mind set, so nothing I say would matter._"

"_I'm not talking about her sake. I'm talking about Suigetsu's!_"

"Is Suigetsu in any harm?" Lee asked. After all, this was a fellow guard and friend that the girls were talking about. If Suigetsu was in any danger, he couldn't just sit by and do nothing!

Sasuke snorted. "I doubt it. I knew Suigetsu a few years back, so I'm sure there's nothing wrong with him."

"Yeah. Except that he might lose to Sasuke-_kun_." Naruto said as he wiggled his eyebrows at Sasuke.

"Shut it, dobe. I have absolutely no interest in that annoying maid."

"I see that the rumors are true then, Uchiha." Neji smirked.

"What rumors?" Sasuke said as he narrowed his eyes.

"Oh, just that you might be batting for the other team. Careful, Naruto; you wouldn't want to be _too _closeto him." Naruto raised a brow at Sasuke and slowly inched away from him. Just as Sasuke was about to retort, Karin shouted.

"_I AM NOT DENYING ANYTHING! You believe me, right Saku?_"

"What were they talking about?"

"Something about there being something between this Suigetsu guy and Karin." Gaara said. He had no intention to listening to the girls' conversation, but seeing as he had to choose between talking about Sasuke's possible homosexuality or eavesdropping on a girl's denial, well…none were very good options, but was there really much of a choice?

"Oh, Ino-san is talking again." Lee pointed out. _'Does she ever stop?'_ Neji, Sasuke, and Gaara thought.

"_So, you interested in any of them, Sak?_"

"_Forget it, Ino. We already covered this topic, and sadly, our little princess here seems to want to follow the road to spinsterhood._" They heard Tenten say.

Ino whined. "_Darn. I was hoping to be the godmother of blonde, green-eyed babies with whisker marks on their cheeks in the future. Thanks a lot forehead._"

"_I didn't know Naruto was getting married. Who's his green-eyed fiancé? And how is it __my __fault that you're not going to be a godmother?_"

"_…How oblivious can you be?_" They heard the other three sigh. Five of them actually agreed with the girls. They turned to look (or glare) at Naruto, who looked to be just as confused as Sakura sounded.

"I'm getting married?!" He whisper-shouted.

* * *

The next three hours before dinner was…interesting to say the least. The boys had decided that it would be a good idea to leave the girls once they quieted down. Regardless if another female showed up unexpectedly, they would not stop until they reached the other exit.

Needless to say, the six young men had to crawl on all fours yet again in order to not be caught. They asked Lee if he could quicken his pace. After all, getting away from the girls wasn't the only reason why they wanted to reach an exit soon. The hedges were a bit narrow and could only fit an adult and child if they were to stand side by side.

…It was getting rather uncomfortable having to stare at another man's ass.

"I don't see why we have to keep crawling. I feel like such a baby! The girls are already far behind us." Kiba groaned. Lee unexpectedly stopped dead in his tracks. Kiba had a split second to stop himself before his face could make contact with Lee's behind. He was fortunate that nothing else happened and sighed in relief. Perhaps the gods favored him?

"Kiba, my friend, you are absolutely right! Come, let us jog to the training grounds and see who can get there first!" Lee shouted as he jumped to his feet in a second. He dashed off, leaving the other five behind him.

"I don't see the point in racing." Neji stated as they all got to their feet. He brushed off the dust on his knees with a frown. "The hedges are too narrow for any of us to pass each other, so it wouldn't even be fai―" He got shoved into the hedge as Naruto ran past him. Neji hissed when he noticed his left cuff got snagged on one of the branches.

Kiba looked on as Naruto started catching up to Lee, his mouth agape. He shook his head to rid the momentary shock and started after them. No way he'd let the loud blonde beat him!

Gaara, Sasuke, and Neji, the more stoic ones of the group, watched as the others ran and tried to shove the other aside. It was actually quite amusing, seeing them crash into the hedges and into each other. They were never ones to back down from a challenge, but they had their pride too. They couldn't walk into the castle all banged up, jackets torn, and leaves in their hair. So instead they opted to just follow the trail of mayhem.

Outside the maze, they were met with a wide field and track, and two idiots flat on their asses. Apparently, Lee had won.

"I would've won if dog-breath hadn't shoved me into the thorns," Naruto winced as he tentatively prodded his scratched cheek. A long scratch ran down his left cheek, interrupting the three whisker marks. There were smaller ones on his chin and nose as well.

"Well, _I _would've won if _you _hadn't grabbed me after I shoved you!" Kiba retorted, pulling twigs out of his hair. Lee shook his head with a smile.

"I admire your enthusiasm, my friends; but as you may have heard, cheaters never prosper," he said sagely. Kiba and Naruto rolled their eyes. A shadow loomed over them. The five looked up to see an adult version of Lee…or perhaps Lee could have been the mini version of this figure.

"Lee, my ever youthful student, you brought guests with you!"

Lee saluted proudly. "Yes Gai-sensei! May I introduce their royal highnesses, Naruto-sama, Sasuke-sama, and Gaara-sama, and lord Kiba-sama. Neji, as you can see, has also joined us."

Gai blinked twice before he exploded in a grin. "NEJI-SAMA! Good to see you again!" He said as he clapped the Hyuuga on the back. "Now what brings you here? Have you come to assist our little cherry blossom?"

"Hello Gai-sensei. Yes, I am here to assist her. Would you care to tell me what you know?"

"Only that no matter how many guards are posted near her room, she always manages to get out and seems forced to dance the night away."

"I've been meaning to ask, what do you mean by 'forced'? How do you know she's not doing this of her own free will?" Gaara asked.

Gai sighed and seemed solemn for a minute. "Her dancing has been going on for years now. You should've seen her then. She glowed with life only youth can provide. Now, as the weeks go on, she seems even more tired." He chuckled halfheartedly. "I admit that the Leaf's precious flower is a stubborn one, but she is no fool. Why would she dance if her feet hadn't even fully recovered? That is how we know that she's forced to dance. We still don't have any leads. We don't know _who_ is forcing her, _why _they're doing it, _where _she goes, and _how _she always manages to get out."

"She never told me about any of this in her letters," Naruto growled. Gai smiled, but it lacked its usual finesse.

"Sakura-hime probably didn't want to worry you. Speaking of which, are you all here to help her?" They all nodded, causing Gai to grin. "All righty then! We are against an enemy who is after Leaf's Cherry Blossom, so you'll all have to be in tip-top shape and in fighting condition. Starting today, you'll be going through my training regime if you want any hope of protecting her. Now, let's do 50 laps around the track before dinner! If you can't, we'll make it a hundred tomorrow morning!"

Lee, who was probably used to all this, was jumping excitedly. The others, however, weren't too enthusiastic. Gai, seeing their dejected looks, continued with his speech.

"I'm sure you all can do it! Sakura had done the same quite successfully when she first started. I can see the youth radiating off of your very being! But if you want an incentive, I can give you these super cool jumpsuits to use while training." He whipped out five green jumpsuits almost out of nowhere. "They're light, comfortable, and can fit any size! They're excellent for training, and feel so good, you'd never want to wear anything else. I've been wearing these babies for years, and Lee has started this habit as well. What do you say?" He gave a thumbs-up and a toothy smile. They were pretty sure they heard a _ping_.

Naruto was ecstatic. "Really? Cool! I want one too! What do you guys say?" The others had already started on their laps, trying to get as far away from the jumpsuits as possible. Naruto, not wanting to be left behind, ran after and caught up with them. Lee caught up as well, and easily took the lead.

Hyuugas and Uchihas have their pride. Therefore, it was natural for them to speed up and take the lead, leaving the others in their trail. But Lee, Kiba, and Naruto were persistent ones, so it wasn't long before they tried to keep up as well. Gaara, on the other hand, didn't care much. He ran and stayed close behind them, but made sure not to use too much of his energy. After all, they still had 42 more laps to go. He had no interest in being sore in the morning.

Around an hour later, they finished their laps. Maito Gai insisted to do 50 push-ups, some stretches, and then cool off before they prepare themselves for dinner. Tomorrow, they would do a few spars.

* * *

They had an hour and thirty-eight minutes left to freshen up before dinner. The warm glow of the setting sun bathed the third floor in different hues of orange, pink, and yellow. It was on this floor, in this particular hallway, where Neji Hyuuga was lost. The others had already retired to their respective rooms. Neji tried to open the room next to Kiba's, but found that it was locked. He made his way to the end of the hall. There were two doors left unchecked: one on his right and one directly in front of him.

Now, it was highly logical that the one before him would be the princess's, but he couldn't be too sure. The doors all looked alike. Then again, the king's adviser did say that they would be staying on the same floor as her, but it didn't necessarily mean that they would be in the same hall. There was another hall on the other side anyway. If it turned out that this _was _Sakura's room, then at least he would know where it was. If not, then it was no problem. Ever the gentleman, Neji knocked softly, just to be sure. There was no reply.

He turned the knob slowly and entered the room, only to stop dead in his tracks. Sakura was standing before her dresser, her hand mid-reach for her hair brush and facing Neji…clad in only a towel. The sunlight peeked through her peach curtains and reflected off of the tiny droplets of water on her creamy skin and pastel pink hair. Her long hair was damp and slightly curled at the ends. Jade eyes seemed emerald in the orange glow and were wide in shock.

Their reactions seemed slow and simultaneous. A blush slowly crept up Neji's neck and cheeks as Sakura let out a scream.

She tried to pull her towel up to cover more of her chest, but it revealed just a _bit _more of her long legs. Neji fought hard not to let his gaze wander down. It was only when she shouted that reality smacked him in the face and he was able to keep his gaze steady.

"Don't you knock?!"

"…I did."

"Well, I didn't hear it! You don't just barge into other people's rooms!"

"I'm aware of that, and I sincerely apologize." Neji said. Sakura snorted. There was no sincerity in his words; it was too stilted. If he meant it, he would have said it the moment he barged in or before she screamed. Besides, the bastard wouldn't get out. Three more doors banged open. Frantic footsteps were heard coming from down the hall and Naruto, Sasuke, and Gaara ran in, fresh from the shower and causing Neji to stumble further into the room.

"SAKURA-CHAN! Are you alri―" Naruto immediately stopped as his faced turned red. "A-ah! S-Sakura-chan!" Naruto stuttered as he tried to look away. Sasuke's and Gaara's eyes widened in shock, and the tips of their ears were pink. Sakura ran for the bathrobe on her bed and immediately put it on. Her face was flushed in embarrassment, but it made her look even more stunning. She glared at all four of them as she fiddled with tightening the sash.

"Obviously, I need to change. So I would very much appreciate it if you would all GET OUT!" They scrambled out the door and closed it shut. A _click_ was heard, signifying that Sakura locked the door.

"Hyuuga, what did you do to her?" Sasuke accused. True, he hated her, but he was raised to be a gentleman and deep down, as in _way_ _deep_ down, he held some respect for her.

"I did not do anything to her. I thought that was my room, but I knocked to be sure. There was no reply. She should have locked it in the first place."

"_Well, _you_ should have knocked louder! The doors are thick and solid."_ Sakura shouted from the inside. She banged her door for extra measure. Sasuke groaned exasperatedly as he ruffled his hair. Naruto looked at the door, his face still red from earlier.

"Hyuuga-san, your room is next to Inuzuka's. The one next to Sakura's is a storage room," Gaara stated.

"That can't be my room. It's locked."

"Then you must've locked it. Just use your key." Sasuke said as he and the rest headed back to their rooms.

'_I wasn't given the key yet.' _Neji thought. Of course, it made sense now. The housekeeper hadn't given him his key yet, but he was always used to locking his room every time he went out, even in his own home. He had a key for his room, problem was: it wasn't for his _current_ room. It was for the one back in the Land of Water. _'Oh, how embarrassing.'_ But in his defense, it was hard to break that habit, especially with the risk of spies sneaking in and trying to poison his belongings.

Sakura said softly through the door, _"You can ask Tsubaki-baa for your key. Just head down the stairs and knock on the second door to your right. She'll give you a spare."_

Neji was taken aback. How did she know? "Thank you, Prin―"

"_Sakura."_

"I beg your pardon?"

"_Just Sakura is fine. I don't really care for formalities."_

"I see. Thank you, Sakura-san." Neji said with a smile. As unladylike, loud, and temperamental as she was, he had to admit that she was kind underneath it all. After all, he'd be mad too if he were to be 'sold off' like she was. Perhaps they really could be friends.

"_No problem…peeping tom."_

An eye twitch. This would be harder than he thought.

* * *

**Hmm, this is slightly shorter than the previous one. Yeah, I know I haven't updated in two months, but I've been busy and didn't have much time to upload this. I was planning on including the dinner scene, but I think that can wait for the next chapter. Any ideas of what should be served or what should go down (metaphorically and literally)? **

**Well again, I'd like to say thanks for taking the time to read this. Comments and criticisms are very welcome. I'd like to know how I'm doing, and I'd like some room for improvement. ^^**

**~sapphy**


End file.
